1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method, a reproducing apparatus, a reproducing method, and a program, and more particularly to a recording apparatus, a recording method, are producing apparatus, are producing method, and a program so as to be capable of fast displaying images.
2. Description of Related Art
When a recording apparatus records an AV (Audio Video) stream file on a recording medium, for example, the recording apparatus encodes AV data into the MPEG format for recording on the recording medium (e.g., see JP-A No. 111963/2001).
As another example, there is provided a reproducing apparatus to reproduce a moving picture file that is encoded based on the MPEG (Moving Picture Expert Group) 1 standard and is recorded on a recording medium. Such reproducing apparatus analyzes the moving picture file from the beginning to decode. a first video frame and display it on a display portion.
There is provided a reproducing apparatus to reproduce an AV stream file (moving picture file) that is encoded based on the MP4 file format (file format defined by the part 14 in the MPEG4) standard and is recorded on a recording medium. This reproducing apparatus reads a sample table (MOOV) from the AV stream file to analyze the position of a first video frame. The reproducing apparatus then reads the first video frame from the AV stream file, decodes it, and displays it on a display portion. Consequently, it takes time to display an image corresponding to the first video frame on the display portion.
After selection of an AV stream file encoded based on the MP4 file format standard, for example, such reproducing apparatus may display a message such as “Access in process” while the AV stream file is read. However, the wait time may stress a user.
When an AV stream file is selected, the reproducing apparatus may display a representative image such as a thumbnail image. When reproduction is specified, the reproducing apparatus may newly read an AV stream file corresponding to the thumbnail image and start analyzing the AV stream file. Also in this case, however, it takes time while the reproduction is specified and then starts.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the foregoing. It is desirable to fast display images.